


Present

by Ekala



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke attempts to find Naruto a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts).



He doesn't remember until the morning of. He's brushing his teeth, staring at his calendar as he usually does, but the date is setting off vague alarms at the back of his mind. There's something today, but he can't quite remember what.

_“10/10! Just like my looks!”_

Ah. It was Naruto’s birthday. With everything that had happened after the exam he’d almost forgotten.

He resumed brushing his teeth, ever so slightly rushing through the rest of his morning routine. They had a free day, thankfully, but he now had some shopping to do.

\--

Of course, Naruto turned out absolutely impossible to buy for. (Sasuke refused to admit that perhaps he was simply terrible at buying gifts.) He found himself wandering around one of Konoha’s terrible souvenir stores, looking at a variety of cheap trinkets emblazoned with their trademark spiral.

 _Naruto probably already owns all of this_ , he thought, picking up a glass and disinterestedly examining it. _That idiot loves Konoha more than anyone. Which is why I’m here in the first place. What else does that dobe even enjoy?_

He looked up, idea suddenly popping into his head. It was perhaps a little less permanent than he was looking for, but it would work.

\--

“Oi, dobe.” Naruto startled as Sasuke appeared behind him, flailing back against the nearest wall. Perfect.

“Don’t scare me like that!!” Naruto huffed, glaring at him. “What do you want, anyways? I’m free to do whatever I want today – I _know_ we don’t have any missions!”

Sasuke scoffed. “I’m not here to impede whatever dumbass plans you inevitably have today.” He didn’t wait for Naruto’s offended screeching to continue before he pushed into his space, pressing their lips together.

They’d kissed before, under some definitions of the word. Their lips had touched. When they were alone and the idiot pissed him off, Sasuke had an odd tendency to slam him against the nearest wall and smash their faces together. It was just as effective and satisfying as punching him, and resulted in less fallout later. He hadn’t thought about it much. Naruto shook him – _everyone_ – up so much that he didn’t feel the need to.

But this was different. He was purposefully soft, gentle. Sasuke held their lips together for a long moment before parting his own, licking along the seam of Naruto’s. The action garnered a surprised noise and an open mouth – _perfect_ – and he pushed his way inside, twirling their tongues together. Naruto actually moaned, his fingers digging into Sasuke’s shoulders where they had landed with the intention to push him away.

All in all, it was a lovely distraction for him to deposit a small stack of papers in Naruto’s pocket. Sasuke was enjoying himself, however, so he held the kiss for a moment longer before drawing back.

“Happy birthday, Naruto,” he whispered smugly. He watched the myriad of emotions passing over Naruto’s face – surprise, arousal, anger, confusion – but quickly jumped back and away before the blond could get a word out.

\--

It took Naruto two months to find the packet of Ichiraku coupons in his jacket pocket. Each one had a different insult written across it in bold black marker.

 He kept them, for when Sasuke came home.


End file.
